Super Love(Pregnancy Story)
by Skaigirl101
Summary: Kimberly (Kim) Crawford and her family has super powers and they mustn't tell anyone. She is not a regular girl. Jackson (Jack) Brewer and his family are just regular day people. When they meet strange thing start happening. Will they ever get together or will there families keep them apart? (Guys this will be a pregnancy story just so you know! more info inside!)
1. Characters-Summary

**Hey guys its Skaigirl101 here, but you can call me Skai. So I'm here with my first story which is a Kickin' it love story between Jack and Kim, but Kim's family has super powers and everyone else in the story doesn't. Ok well here's the characters!**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Crawford Family:**

**Tara Crawford- Mother of Kim and Blake, has the power to freeze something or someone, age 34**

**James Crawford- Father of Kim and Blake, has the power to fly, age 35**

**Kimberly Crawford- Daughter of Tara and James Crawford, has the power to disappear, age 16, only likes to be call Kim**

**Blake Crawford- Son of Tara and James Crawford, has the power to run super fast, age 10**

* * *

**Brewer Family:**

**Violet Brewer- Mother of Jack and Kayla, age 36**

**Jason Brewer- Father of Jack and Kayla, age 36**

**Jackson Brewer- Son of Violet and Jason Brewer, age 16, only likes to be called Jack**

**Kayla Brewer- Daughter of Violet and Jason Brewer, age 10**

* * *

**Extra People:**

**Grace**

**Jerry**

**Milliton **

**Eddie**

**Rudy**

* * *

**Ok guys that's all the characters now time for the summary. :)**

**Summary:**

**Kimberly (Kim) Crawford and her family has super powers and they mustn't tell anyone. She is not a regular girl. Jackson (Jack) Brewer and his family are just regular day people. When they meet strange thing start happening. Will they ever get together or will there families keep them apart? **

* * *

**Ok guys that's the summary well I hope you like chapter one which should be up today! Oh and this story is a pregnancy story so I will need help writing that part. The part I pick will be uploaded in chapter 16 which will be the last chapter of the book because there will be 2 or 3 books that's to all!**

**~ Skai**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Skai here with my first chapter of the story which I hope you all enjoy and here are some reviews I got!**

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

******Guitarplaya890 : Yep I've uploaded!  
Jessistyles247: Uploaded!**

******Ok guys now time for chapter 1!**

******~ Skai**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

Dear Diary,

Hi, I'm Kim, and so tomorrow is my first day of 10 grade! The problem is that, my friend Grace said that there is a new boy that's coming to the school and I'm not sure weather to be excited or not. Well I better get to bed tomorrow is a busy day!

Kim,

I put my diary away and set my alarm to 5:30 just because, I take the bus! I grabbed a tank top and some shorts. I walked to my bath room and changed, tied my hair up, and brushed my teeth.

I walked to my bed and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!. My alarm went off. I rose from my sleep and I get up. "Well another day of sum... Oh wait its the first day of school today!" I said. I went to my closet and picked out a green/teal shirt and a black leather jacket. I put them of then I put of my skinny jeans and my rain proof boots. "There now for my hair." I said.

I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair until here was no knots. Then I put it into a side braid. "Perfect now time for school.' I said. My parents don't wake up before I leave because, they both work and my bus comes early. I grabbed an apple and ate it while I walked to the bus stop.

Once I was at the bus stop and waited until it came. "Finally." I said. Once I got on I sat beside my best friend Grace. "Hey Grace." I said. "Hey Kim, so who did you get?" Grace asked. "Um Mrs. Brown for homeroom and first period, what about you?" I said. "I have her too for homeroom and first period!" Grace said. "Awesome!" I said and high fived her.

Once we got to school we got out and headed to our new lockers. I have locker 35 and the locker next time mine (36) was where the new boy was suppose to be at. Oh and just to tell you if I freak out when I see him I will disappear fast!

Soon a guy was walking toward me or the locker next to me. I freaked out I mean he's to cute. I soon disappeared lucky he didn't notice. "Hmm, who ever locker this is left it open." He said. Soon I heard my locker door shut. I soon heard foot steps walking away. Finally!

I reappeared and opened it back up. Well I better get to class!

* * *

**Ok guys sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but I most likely will not upload tomorrow! Sorry. but I can't and I most likely won't upload Wednesday or Thursday because, of my course rehearsal and concert!**

**~ Skai**


	3. Aurthor note

**Hey guys Skai here and I'm super sorry for not updating! Thursday was my chorus concert and it was soo fun! Me and my best friend Chloe went crazy while we were in the audience! Well here I can't upload today because, I jst can't I'm super busy I have a French Revolution test tomorrow morning!**

**~Skai**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Skai here with chapter 2! I'm so sorry I've not been updating lately. Its just with Christmas around the corner we have been doing lot of shopping and I'm not a shopping person just so you know! Ok well time fore chapter 2!**

**PS: I'm hoping to update a lot during my winter break which is from December 20, 2013 to January 6, 2014!**

**~Skai**

* * *

**RECAP:**

I reappeared and opened it back up. Well I better get to class!

**END OF RECAP**

I went to Ms. Cape's room which is the same room he was in. Oh no, the only chair left for him to sit in beside me! "Ok class, today was have a new student. He's name is Jack." Ms. Cape said. "Go over and sit by Kim." Ms. Cape said pint to the sit next to me. This was going to be a long year. "Hey blondie, the names Jack." He said. Typical boys.

I tried ignoring him and not speaking to him, but he was getting on my last nerve! "So what's your name blondie hmm?" He asked cocky as can be. "Just shut the hell up." I mummered under my breath. "You know I heard you right blondie, I'm not deaf." He said laughing. "Whatever Brewer." I said quietly. I continued doing my work the best I could with one Brewer here annoying me.

I soon got tired of him and I raised my hand. "Yes, Kim?" Ms. Cape said. "My I go and use the bathroom?" I asked. "Sure go ahead." Ms. Cape said. I got up and raced out of the class room. I reached my locker. "That's not an easy way to escape me blondie." I heard some one say. Soon two arms were rapped around me.

"Brewer, I suggest you stop or you will get so badly hurt you would need a hospital if you wanted to survive!" I screamed. "Yea right, if you say so. See you in class." He let go and went back to the class room. That was to close, he could have found out my power. **(A/N: Yea Jack wil figure it out in chapter 5 or 6!)**

**Skipping to the end of the school day**

I grabbed my stuff from my locker after 10th period was up. Jack walk over. He looked at me and he started running over. "Hey blondie, so you free tonight?" Jack asked. "Um let me thank sure why not." I said. "Really!" He said. "Nope! Bye." I said and laughed. I left a confused boy there standing like an idiot.

I started going down Richwood street, which was the street I lived on. Once I arrived home I saw a note on the door. It read:

_Dear Kimmy,_

_Hey Kim, its mom. I'm going on a business tip for 2 months so I've left plenty of money for you to buy food from now until I come back! Love you Kim._

_Love Mom_

Cool I have the house to my self for two months! With out my little brother this rocks! I put my stuff down in my room. when I was in there I changed into some short shorts and a tank top that matched it. I headed down stairs and watched TV for awhile.

Soon the clock stroke 11:30PM I went to my room put my hair in a messy sock bun and set my alarm. I got in my bed and went to sleep. Hopefull tomorrow will be a better day!

* * *

**Hey guys so that's chapter 2! chapter 3 will hopefully be uploaded by Monday or tomorrow, but I'm going over to my grandma's house to open my Christmas present from who ever got mine because, my parents put who gets who's gift and idk who got my gift well bye guys see you tomorrow or Monday!**

**~Skai **


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Skai here with chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy and like I said this will be a pregnancy story and I need a scene for the part for chapter 16 because, that's when Kim finds out she's pregnant with Jack's kid please PM or post a review in the comments and I will pick the best Idea! This book will end at chapter 20 or 23 and be continued in a second book and maybe a third one as well. Well lets get started shall we?**

**~Skai**

* * *

**RECAP:**

Soon the clock stroke 11:30PM I went to my room put my hair in a messy sock bun and set my alarm. I got in my bed and went to sleep. hopefully tomorrow will be a better day!

**END OF RECAP**

" Today's weather will be a high of 48 degree's and a low of 27 degree's so don't forget you co.." I hit my alarm off. I got up and headed to the bath room. I put of a green shirt that said ' Swag ' on it. I put of my jean jacket with my black boots with skinny jeans. I headed down stairs. I made me some eggs and bacon. Then I went to my car and started to go to school.

I reached the school and saw him, but he was to busy to notice me because, he was talking with Jerry. I gathered my thing and headed to my locker. Soon I found a note in my locker. It read:

_Dear blondie,_

_Hey Babe, Jack here and I want you to meet me at 296 Roadway. See you then Babe._

_Jack,_

Oh this boy is going to get it so hard! I'm and going to kill this boy once I get there! I walked to Ms. Cape's room. I sat down and then a pair of hands was on my face. "Jack I suggest you move your hands your I will hurt you like no one has done before!" I said loudly. I got some "O's" from the class. Jack didn't move him hands. I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over to where he hit the ground.

"Now, like I said Jack Don't. Mess. With. A. Girl. Who. Knows. Karate!" I said loudly. I got back to my seat. Jerry walked in. "Duded what hand here man." Jerry said to Jack helping him up. jerry looked at me then back to Jack. "Oh, never mind." Jerry quickly shut his mouth.

I laughed so hard a fell right out of my chair.

Jack's P.O.V

"Duded, what was that back there!" Jerry said. "Nothing, just me annoying Blondie, like always." I said. "Really, because, to me you looked like you wanted her to do that because you like her." Jerry said. "Yea sure man what ever you say." I said sarcastically. "Really?" Jerry said. "No nut brain!" I said and hit him upside the head. "Then why did you do it. Jerry said. "Oh no reason." I said. "Oh, ok man see you later." Jerry said and left. I walked back to my seat.

"Hey blondie, so you going to meet with me where I told you to." I said to Blondie. "Sure what ever." she replied. "But first I need to know your name." I said. "Ok its Kim now shut up or get out I'm trying to learn." Kim said getting annoyed. my plan it working!

* * *

**Hey guys yea Ik short that all my other one's I'm trying my best and I will try writing up to 2,000 or 3,000 words next chapter ok! anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!**

**Where do you think Jack's taking Kim? Oh and I forgot to say that Jack's family is trying to hunt down Kim' family and Jack doesn't know about Kim's power still. Jack will figure it out in the next chapter! I've got it all planed out so love you all!**

**~Skai**


End file.
